cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destructiox
Destructiox originally came into the Northern Treaty Organization alliance when real life pal Pyrothon recruited him in. He survived the several disasters of the Northern Treaty Organization and the Elitist Global Superstructure, before surviving to live through to The Confederacy, where he was appointed Director of Finance. He acquired this position because the previous Director (General Shepherd) was now a leader of The Confederacy, and Shep believed Destructiox to be the best man for the job. Destructiox however, lacked the confidence to full out accept the position at first, attempting to shirk the position to more senior members such as Contra or TensaZangetsu, but in the end realized the job was meant for him. After The Confederacy merged with the New Order of Independence to form Carpe Diem (Destructiox had chosen the name mere hours before the merger announcement,) there were elections to decide the new governmental positions. Quite nervous, as he had only gotten his position through sheer luck in the first place, he attempted to write a speech, (which he did in a further maths lesson >_>) which struggled to come at first, but after looking back at what he had achieved as Director of Finance of The Confederacy, he managed to pull a suitable, not too long, four-point speech. He then gained inspiration to create a seal and banners which he convinced people to place in their signatures and avatars on the Carpe Diem forums, which helped rally support. When the elections had finished, and over 60 votes counted, Destructiox had truly won his Director of Finance position, fair and square. Now he helps nations grow, as the Director of Finance normally does. He also considers himself good friends with the alliances he keeps diplomatic relations to personally, the Random Insanity Alliance, 1 Touch Football and Alpha Omega. Recently, Destructiox started to think his title as Director of Finance was too bland, and thus he has changed it to the Director Of Organizing Finances Under Secrecy - DOOFUS. Destructiox has recently been voted in as the Director of Finance of Carpe Diem for a second term in a row. Destructiox resigned from his position as Director of Finance of Carpe Diem as of the 19th October, 2008. In the beginning of the november elections, at first, Destructiox decided not to run for any positions. However, seeing a lack of serious competitors for Director of Education, plus some newly-founded ideas for the Education section, he decided 'What the hey' and dived in. When the elections had done, Destructiox began his third term in Government, this time as the DoE. Towards the end of the third electoral term, Arturion, one of the triumvirate, had left Carpe Diem to found a new alliance, and in his place Destructiox was promoted to the position. Now he spreads his efforts over both the finance and the education sections, assisting the directors, and generally attempting to keep the alliance going as well as possible along with the other members of government. Destructiox of Tirgoviste officially retired from service after over 800 days of dedication to his nation, ending his term as Overlord on December 31, 2009. That's deep, man. Real deep. Also he attacked some people too >.> <3 CD Category:Leaders